Ocean
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Eragon trains the New Rider, but he has a major problem. How will you train a Rider with  very tragic memories in the past, a powerful one, more powerful than himself? WRITTEN IN INDONESIAN!  I'm suck at summary! So, let's check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Cycle and Bleach! I've just got the inspiration days ago, but still unable to write it until now! I'm glad, I can write it!

Setting: +100 years after Eragon kills Galbatorix

Disclaimer: Christopher Paolini owns Inheritance Cycle as well as Tite Kubo owns Bleach

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

**1. Meeting with Mare**

Angin dingin menerpa wajah Eragon. Pohon-pohon berderak liar sementara katak-katak berkaok riang.

_Well,__ aku harap hari ini tidak hujan, _kata Saphira.

_Katak-katak konyol_. Sahut Eragon. Sudah lebih dari 100 tahun ia menjelajah daerah ini tapi tetap saja tak bisa menebak cuacanya. Ia tidak membenci hujan karena air pembawa kehidupan. Hanya saja ia memang akan repot sekali tidur di ruangan terbuka tanpa naungan bila hari hujan.

_Setidaknya mereka bisa jadi musik yang menghibur. Seperti teater._

_Teater? Kau bercanda?_

Saphira mendengus pelan. Mata safirnya memandang kumpulan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang.

_Pertunjukkan bagus._

_Apa?_

_Lihat ke langit._

_Bintang memang indah. Tapi __apa hubungannya dengan teater?_

_Setiap bulan kan mereka berpindah.__ Seperti adegan teater._

Eragon mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Bintang-bintang itu berkelip-kelip, seperti permata kurcaci yang melambai-lambai padanya. Suara katak-katak itu terdengar semakin keras.

_Hargailah alam_, Saphira menasehatinya.

_Memang benar. Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau yang kudengar suara burung._

_Well, kau memang suka suara burung kan! Terutama mockingbird._

_Saphira!_

Tawa _mockingbird_ Arya terdengar dengan merdu di telinga Eragon. Tawa yang disukainya. Sementara ia memikirkan elf itu, Eragon membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah.

.tik

Butir-butir hujan membasahi tanah kering. Menebarkan bau wangi lembut tanah yang menguar ke mana-mana.

Eragon mengamati sejenak awan kehitaman lalu ia berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah pedesaan.

Penduduk di daerah itu sudah terbiasa dengan Naga ataupun penunggangnya. Eragon jadi ingat pertama kali ia datang ke tempat itu.

Tepat beberapa tahun setelah ia membunuh Galbatorix, Ia berhasil menemukan telur naga terakhir. Tetapi telur yang telah aman itu tiba-tiba menetas di hadapan para elf, dan yang berada di dalam adalah sebuah sisik naga.

Dengan tanggung jawab untuk menemukan penunggang naga itu dan melatihnya, (Mereka berpendapat penunggangnya masih hidup) Eragon dan Saphira terbang ke arah selatan, di mana lautan serta daratannya merupakan misteri yang belum terjawab.

Mereka berhenti di tepi halaman seorang penduduk. Hujan tampaknya masih akan turun dengan derasnya. Di kejauhan terdengar keramaian. Para penduduk rupanya sedang menonton sesuatu. Tertarik dengan tontonan itu, Eragon mendekat, sementara ia menyuruh Saphira bersembunyi.

Menyeruak di antara penonton, Eragon merasa mual melihat kejadian itu. Seorang laki-laki mencambuki anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 11 tahun. Tubuh bocah itu penuh dengan luka, matanya yang sejuk menyiratkan kepolosan namun dengan tegar pula ia tak mengaduh kesakitan. Penonton menyoraki setiap cambukan, setiap pukulan, sementara Eragon dengan jijik menjauh.

Ia baru saja mencapai tempat dirinya dan Saphira berteduh ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

_Fricai_

_Saphira, kau mendengarnya?, _naga itu mengangguk.

_Sepertinya sumber suara itu tak jauh dari sini._Eragon menoleh memandang kerumunan orang yang menghilang. Anak kecil itu masih terbaring di tanah sementara darahnya mengalir ke mana-mana.

Eragon dan Saphira bergegas menghampiri anak itu. Dengan rasa iba, ia menggendong anak itu dan menidurkannya di tanah.

Mata anak itu terlihat begitu memelas sementara Eragon menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Tak lama kemudian, si bocah jatuh tertidur.

Eragon mengamati setiap detail wajah anak itu. Wajah anak-anak yang begitu polos.

_Siapa yang begitu berani menyakiti anak yang tanpa dosa ini?_

_Ada apa Saphira? _

_Aku telah melihat ingatan anak ini, semuanya penuh dengan penyiksaan._

Eragon meletakkan jemarinya di dahi anak itu dan memeriksa benaknya. Ribuan kenangan tentang penyiksaan membuatnya menggigil.

_Bagaiman__a bertahan menghadapi semua ini?_

_Besok kita bisa bertanya padanya, sekarang beristirahatlah._

_Akan kulakukan setelah aku menyembuhkannya,_ Saphira mengangguk.

Tangan Eragon berpindah dari luka-luka kecil ke luka luka besar. Bekas cambukan, sayatan pisau, pedang, tusukan besi.

_Orang-orang itu sinting_, sahutnya setelah menyembuhkan luka anak itu.

Eragon membaringkan dirinya di samping anak itu sementara Saphira menyemburkan apinya ke arah api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah dengkur halus.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun oleh suara-suara burung yang berkicau riang. Matanya masih terasa berat saat ia melihat anak yang tertidur di sebelahnya sekarang berdiri sambil menatap burung-burung yang bersarang di pohon dekat mereka.

_Fethrblaka, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. __Blaka eom let lam,_ kemudian seekor burung terbang menuju anak itu. Jemari telunjuknya digunakan untuk hinggap, sedang jemari tangan lainnya mengelus bulu burung itu dengan lembut.

_Jelas bagiku ia penyihir_, pikir Eragon.

_Saphira_, tapi Saphira tidak menjawab, naga itu menghembuskan napas apinya, nyaris mengenai bahu anak itu.

_Saphira! Apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Mengalihkan perhatiannya._Benar saja, anak itu menoleh ke arah Eragon dan Saphira.

Masih mengelus-elus burung itu, benak Eragon merasakan kehadiran benak lain.

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Shur'tugal_

Merasa kaget disapa dengan salam para elf, Eragon sedikit membelalakkan mata.

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_

_Un du evarínya ono varda._

Anak itu mengengguk sebentar ke arah Eragon sebelum memalingkan pandangannya menuju Saphira.

_Naga, siapa namamu?_, nada suara yang terngiang di benaknya mengingatkannya akan suara Izlanzadí Dröttning.

_Saphira_

_Dan kau, Penunggang?_

_Eragon Shadeslayer_.

Eragon mengamati anak itu duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian burung yang tadi dielusnya tiba-tiba terbang setelah ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

Meski telah berbicara melalui pikiran, Eragon merasa aneh karena bocah yang ada di hadapannya belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun melalui mulutnya.

_Siapa namamu?,_ Saphira memecah keheningan.

_Kau boleh memanggilku Mare_, jawabnya tenang.

_Nah, kenapa mereka menyakitimu, Mare?_

_Apa kau berbuat salah pada mereka?_, Mare menggelengkan kepala, pandangannya menuju ke tanah, di mana tangannya telah menggambar sesuatu, hal yang mengingatkan Eragon pada Arya.

_Mereka makhluk yang baik, hanya saja aku terlalu…_, Mare menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sementara rambut hitamnya perlahan menjadi putih. Eragon sekali lagi terkejut melihat perubahan Mare.

_Aye, kau berbeda, _tebak Saphira.

Mare tidak menjawab.

_Aku akan berburu,_ sahut Eragon memecah keheningan. Saphira membentangkan sayapnya dan pergi berburu untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Kau sebaiknya di sini saja, __berbahaya buatmu untuk berkeliaran,_

Eragon menyentuh benak anak berambut putih itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke hutan dan berburu. Sekilas cahaya di mata teal Mare membuat Eragon sadar bahwa anak itu tak akan menuruti kata-katanya.

Saphira baru saja menyantap seekor rusa ketika Eragon sampai, membawa 4 ekor kelinci gemuk. Dengan cekatan Eragon menguliti hewan itu, dan membersihkannya dengan air, dan memotong-motongnya. Organ-organ dalamnya ia kubur agar tak mengundang pemakan bangkai. Ia menyalakan api, memanaskan batu minyak pipih, kemudian menggoreng buruannya.

Daging kelinci itu hampir siap, ketika Eragon mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dicengkeramnya Brisingr erat sebelum menoleh, dan lega bahwa yang datang adalah Mare.

Eragon mengamati anak itu dan pandangannya tertuju pada dua ikan besar yang ditangkap Mare.

_Ini untukmu_, sahut Mare sambil meletakkan ikan itu di samping Eragon, _Dan Saphira, kalau dia mau_.

_Kau sudah makan, _tanya Eragon sambil menggigit kelinci itu, iakn yang di tangkap Mare dibakarnya di atas api.. Mare menunjukkan sekumpulan buah berry yang ada di sebelahnya.

_Aku tidak makan daging_.

_Kau mirip elf_, kata Eragon

_Apa?_

_Para elf tidak makan daging, _jelas Saphira.

_Tentu saja,_ Mare mengangguk, _tapi jelas mataku tidak miring dan telingaku tidak lancip seperti mereka, _lanjutnya pelan.

_Kau penyihir juga__?_, tanya Mare.

Eragon nyaris tergelak.

_Tentu.__ Kau juga penyihir, _balas Eragon menahan tawa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengguna bahasa kuno tak menyadari bahwa mereka sendiri penyihir?

_Aku__ apa?_

_Penyihir, tentu saja. Nyaris setiap pengguna bahasa kuno adalah penyihir, _jawab Eragon.

_Well, itu berita baru untukku, _Mare tersenyum.

Saphira mendengus pelan.

_Dari mana asalmu, Mare?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tanah ini?,_ tanya Eragon.

_Aku sudah lupa._

Eragon memandang ke langit. Mendung dan awan hitam rupanya tak puas menurunkan hujan lagi.

_Sepertinya cuaca akan buruk,_ sahut Saphira sambil mendongakkan mata safirnya yang besar.

_Kurasa tidak,_ jawab Mare sambil menjentikkan tangan ke udara, awan hitam langsung menghilang sementara kehangatan sinar mentari menyelimuti mereka.

_Bagaimana kau..._

_Aku tak tahu. Cuaca selalu seperti itu. _

_Kau juga bisa menimbulkan badai?, _Eragon bertanya dengan semangat sementara Saphira mengirim pandangan mencela.

Eragon belum pernah bertemu penyihir yang bisa memanipulasi cuaca, sehingga kemampuan Mare membuatnya tertarik.

_Aye._

_Kau bisa mengajariku?, _tanya Eragon.

Mare menggeleng.

_Aku dilahirkan seperti ini, Shadeslayer__. Ini bukan hasil dari latihan, _jelas Mare. Eragon merasa kecewa.

_Apa yang kau ingat tentang masa lalumu, Mare?, _tanya Saphira, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Bayangan pepohonan pinus yang luar biasa__, langit biru, dan luasnya lautan, hanya itu yang tersisa dalam ingatanku_, jawab Mare pelan.

_Berarti kau bukan berasal dari sini?_

_Tentu._

_Orangtuamu?,_ Eragon bertanya.

_Kenanganku tentang mereka melebur seperti __birunya laut saat senja, Shadeslayer._

Mereka terduduk dalam diam hampir semenit penuh, sebelum Mare memecah keheningan.

_Well, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu__, matahari sudah tinggi, dan pakaianku penuh darah. __Bisakah aku minta tolong kalian agar menjaga barang-barangku sebentar?_

Eragon mengangguk pelan.

Mare melepas jubahnya, anak berambut putih itu mengenakan tunik tanpa lengan warna putih dan celana katun biru tua selutut, kalung berleontin biru dengan tali hitam sabagai rantainya.

Di punggungnya, sebuah pedang yang setinggi dirinya memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan warna pelangi menari-nari di sarungnya. _Glyph _yang tertulis di sana, Eragon tidak dapat membacanya karena tidak tertulis dalam bahasa kuno.

Mare melepas kait hijau muda yang digunakannya untuk membawa pedang dan meletakkan pedangnya di samping jubah yang sudah dilepasnya dan kantong kulit yang kelihatannya berfungsi sebagai tas, berjalan perlahan menuju arah sungai yang mengalir di dekat mereka.

'Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku benci kehangatan?', Mare menoleh, bertanya untuk pertama kalinya pada Eragon dan Saphira dengan suaranya yang terdengar dewasa, aneh dibanding dengan penampilannya yang memang anak-anak, sementara ia menjentikkan tangannya di atas permukaan sungai, es mulai mengembang saat ia masuk ke sana, membersihkan diri.

'Belum', sahut Eragon membeku dalam diam, sementara pandangannya dan Saphira tertuju pada tato yawë yang berada di lengan kiri anak itu.

* * *

**Mare means Sea in Latin**

**

* * *

**

**Am I insane? Of course no! Your guess is right, this poor boy is Hitsugaya. Nah, please give me review so I can write it better!**

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge**


	2. Migite no Arika

Thank you very much for reviewing, guys! As for your questions why Eragon and Saphira couldn't find Mare's past when they saw his memories, I won't explain it. It will explain through out the story!

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

2. Migite no Arika

Jemari Eragon secara otomatis meraih sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya ke laut. Sudah sepuluh hari sejak insiden ia menyelamatkan Mare. Ia kini malah dilanda kebingungan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Benar-benar hal yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Seratus tahun berkelana di tempat ini, pantang menyerah mencari seorang penunggang. Sekarang dalam sepuluh hari saja ia menjadi lupa akan tujuan semula. Ia merasa telah gagal. Wajahnya menyiratkan frustrasi, ditolehkan kepalanya ke seberang. Dari langit ia melihat Mare terbang, menunggangi Saphira.

_Anak ini berasal dari langit, Eragon_. Saphira berkomentar setelah penerbangan perdananya dengan Mare.

Kemampuan dan adaptasi Mare di langit memang patut dipuji. Dia tidak panik, dia bahkan tertawa senang, terlihat gembira. Tawanya indah, seperti suara alat musik yang bermain sendiri.

"Bagaimana penerbangannya?", Eragon bertanya sambil mengelus moncong Saphira, ketika mereka telah mendarat.

"Luar biasa", sahut Mare antusias.

Mau tak mau Eragon tersenyum. Membantu bocah yang lama menderita ini benar-benar meringankan hatinya. Sejenak ia lupa akan persoalannnya mencari penunggang.

Mare berjalan sambil bersenandung, ia duduk di sebuah karang dan membersihkan pedangnya dengan jubahnya.

_Tanyalah padanya sekarang, Eragon!_

_Apa?_

_Soal_ _yawë__ tentu saja! Apa kau pikir elf akan memberikan tanda itu sembarangan pada orang? Apalagi mereka menatonya di bahu anak itu!_

_Baiklah._

Eragon dengan hati-hati berjalan mendekati Mare.

"Mare, Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Tanyalah", jawab Mare pelan. Jemarinya kini mengelus potongan karang.

"Di bahumu, aku tak sengaja melihatnya", ia segera menambahkan," ada simbol kepercayaan para elf"

"Oh, soal tato itu", sahut Mare. Nadanya biasa, seakan-akan ia sudah pernah menjawab seratus atau mungkin seribu kali pertanyaan serupa.

"Bukan apa-apa, Shadeslayer", jawab Mare pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Saphira mendekati mereka. Sisik birunya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Sesuatu tentang kemilau itu mengingatkan Mare akan sesuatu

_Flashback_

"_Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"_

"_Ya , pasti Tuan", seorang, oh well bukan manusia, elf, ra'zac, ataupun kucing jadi-jadian itu menggendong anak laki-laki berambut putih._

_Lelaki itu tinggi, berambut hijau teal panjang, wajahnya keras dan matanya menyiratkan hawa dingin . Sementara itu, senyumnya yang jarang mengembang di wajahnya._

_Terdengar gemerisik pelan dedaunan, lelaki itu menurunkan si bocah dengan hati-hati sementara ia bersiap-siap, waspada._

_Si bocah berdiri di sebelahnya, menguap dan mengusap matanya pelan._

"_Apa yang terjad-", belum sempat kalimatnya terselesaikan, dua, oh tidak, lima pedang, ujung-ujungnya yang tajam nyaris merobek tenggorokkannya._

"_Kalian!", lelaki itu berteriak. Kilatan kemarahan memenuhi matanya._

_Musuhnya menyadari hal itu, mengangkat anak kecil berambut putih pelan ke dekatnya, kemudian berkata._

"_Well, Tuanmu. Kau menyebutnya begitu, akan mati hari ini! Ia tidak pantas hidup"_

_Lelaki itu hampir berteriak histeris saat mereka mulai menyayat kulit di lengan sang bocah. Bocah kecil itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, menahan tangis. _

"_Ayo pergi!", salah seorang dari mereka berkata, sementara mereka perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu. _

"_LEPASKAN AKU! APA SALAHKU?", si bocah menjerit keras-keras begitu mereka menjauh dari hutan itu._

"_DIAMLAH", salah seorang dari mereka membentaknya._

"_AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA IBU! DIA TEMANKU", bocah itu masih terus memberontak._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar auman keras, mata miring mereka melihat langsung ke arah langit. Sisik bening biru muda, naga itu terlihat begitu agung di langit. Mata merah Sang Naga memandang mereka penuh kebencian. Langit berubah mendung, kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar, kristal-kristal salju berjatuhan dengan lembut di tanah._

_Mata anak itu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada pancaran agung Sang Naga._

"_Oh, sial. Skenario terburuk", keluh salah seorang yang berambut seperti cahaya bintang._

_Dengan cepat ia menusukkan pedangnya ke sebelah kiri dada anak itu. Sementara salju mulai turun, darah mengalir dengan deras, mengubah warna salju dari putih menjadi merah. Bau darah menguar di udara sementara sihir mulai bekerja. Raungan naga itu perlahan menghilang, begitu juga dengan denyut kehidupan anak itu._

_End Flashback_

Mare memegang leontin kalungnya secara otomatis, leontin itu seperti mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang penting.

_Siapa lelaki yang memanggil dirinya Tuan? Siapa Ibunya? Mengapa mereka memusuhinya? Lalu naga itu..._

"Ada apa? Barusan kau terdiam cukup lama", tanya Eragon penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa", jawabnya pelan.

"Soal tato itu, apa kau mengenal para elf?"

Eragon melihat sedikit kilat kebencian pada mata Mare begitu ia menyebut-nyebut tentang elf.

"Kira-kira begitu"

_Well, kau manusia biasa dan sangat dihormati oleh mereka kurasa._Sahut Saphira_._

Mare tertawa hampa.

"Dihormati?", dia tertawa lagi. Bukan tawa bahagia, tapi tawa kepahitan.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan para elf?", tanya Eragon.

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu?"

"Atas usul merekalah, maka aku harus keluar dari rumahku yang damai, untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi jelas aku tak bisa melawan kehendak Pemimpinku, Aku sudah bersumpah setia padanya", sahut Mare.

"Siapa pemimpinmu?", sesaat Eragon berpikir tentang Nasuada, tapi hal itu tak mungkin. Sudah seratus tahun lebih lewat, dan kecuali Nasuada menjadi immortal, ia pasti sudah lama meninggal.

"Lady Nasuada, dulu dikenal sebagai pemimpin kaum Varden"

Eragon menutup mulutnya, hampir tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Berarti umur Mare jelas lebih dari seratus tahun.

_Seratus tahun lebih Eragon! Seorang anak kecil! Percayakah dirimu? Bahkan anak para elf tak seperti dia._Saphira menyemburkan api karena kegembiraannya.

Tangan lembut Mare masih mengelus-elus liontinnya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?", tanya Eragon pelan, sedikit penasaran karena bentuk leontin itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Mare mengangguk lemah.

Begitu jemari Eragon menyentuh leontin biru muda itu, pikirannya bersentuhan dengan sebuah kesadaran. Benak yang liar sekaligus agung dan indah.

Mata Eragon membelalak

Dalam leontin itu, sebuah kesadaran berpendar lemah.

Mind to Review?

Light Lamperouge


End file.
